memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Red Angel
}} The '''Red Angel' was a figure connected to the red burst signals observed by both Starfleet and the Klingons in the late 2250s. The figure was later identified as a Human female time traveler wearing a mechanized suit exhibiting technology that was far beyond known Federation capabilities. A mind meld between the figure and Spock revealed emotions of loneliness and desperation. ( ) The term Red Angel originated with Spock, who claimed to have encountered it during his youth, and was later adopted by the crew of Discovery, which had been tasked with studying the red burst phenomenon. Its appearance could not be linked to any known winged or avian lifeforms in the Federation. ( ) Project Daedalus The Red Angel suit was the result of temporal research by started by Section 31 after it was discovered the Klingons were doing the same. It was capable of allowing a single pilot to travel through time with the assistance of a time crystal via micro-wormhole. Because of the inherent instability of these, the suit generated a graviton beam that was designed to hold the wormhole open, allowing the traveler to return to the point from which they left. The suit left in its wake a anomaly that generated tachyon radiation. ( ) Appearances According to the beliefs of the New Eden settlers, during Earth's third world war in 2053, a group of soldiers and civilians took refuge from bombings in the East Fork Presbyterian Church in Richmond, Indiana. A mysterious entity, "surrounded by pillars of fire", entered the building, bringing the church and everyone in it thousands of light years away to the planet Terralysium unharmed. ( ) They survived on the planet for two centuries, and created a religion which ascribed religious importance to the entity. Investigating a red burst in 2257, Christopher Pike and an away team visited the planet where Amesha shared the story of the Red Angel with them. Pike later obtained the helmet camera video footage, which showed a red, angel-like figure. ( ) Spock, as a child, claimed that the Red Angel had spoken to him on several occasions, most notably when it told him where to find his foster sister, Michael Burnham after she tried to run away from home. Amanda and Sarek had always assumed that Spock used logic to find Burnham and wrote the Red Angel off as a figment of Spock's imagination, an opinion Amanda reconsidered after being shown more reports of the angel in the late 2250s. ( ) Years later, the figure briefly appeared to Michael Burnham during a rescue operation on the , while the investigated one of the red bursts. ( ) The figure was next seen on the planet Kaminar, where it generated an electromagnetic pulse to prevent the Ba'ul genocide of the Kelpiens. ( ) After some investigation, and admittance by Section 31, that the suit was theirs, the figure was captured by a combined team of crew and Section 31 personnel. Michael Burnham recognized the pilot as her mother. ( ) Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** (flashback) ** Reference * ** ** Category:Humans Category:Mythological figures